Whispers of Time
by Iggy - Essence of Angst
Summary: A moment in time becomes more than just a memory. It becomes a part of you, something to be cherished. Both the good and the bad. Assorted ficlets, but centres more on Rosette and Chrno. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_I was inspired by Maiden of the Moon's writing to do a set of a drabbles (or ficlets) pertaining to Rosette and Chrno, and the significance of which the seal plays as they do whatever it takes to make things count. This particular drabble was inspired by one of Maiden's ficlets, but I changed the interpretation to my own.Time is a very meaningful thing in that series, as those who have watched or read about it will know. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, as I am trying to improve my writings of the characterization. So please be honest, okay?_

_Note: I will put up a warning if a drabble or ficlet contains spoilers for any episodes, but otherwise read at your own risk.

* * *

_

He enters the bedroom. She is sitting down and polishing the metal of the seal, and doesn't look up when he sits down beside her. The silence stretches, only punctuated by the steady ticking of the clock.

Finally he speaks, and his voice is quiet. "Doesn't it bother you?"

She glanced up at him, then looks back down at the object in her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it remind you of the fact that your time… is limited?"

She finishes her polishing and puts it back around her neck, gleaming a secret the both of them know too well. Her lips curve in a faint smile. "Yes, but in a good way." At his puzzled expression, she briefly covers his hand with her. "It makes me more determined."

He smiles back. "I'm glad."

* * *

_I'm not going to bother explaining each theme like I'm doing with the Inuyasha ficlets. I'm assuming you know the characters well enough from the series, and if you can't tell who or what the theme is about, then either you haven't been paying attention, or my writing failed to give you an accurate impression. Feedback welcomed._

Word Count: 135


	2. Focus

_You may have noticed that I'm updating again rather soon. That's because I didn't write this for you. I wrote this for my own enjoyment, and I figure that fans of the show might enjoy what I have written as well. I'm not going to bother to "wait" for reviews; that's just ridiculous. So if I happen to update frequently, it's not because I want attention. I just like writing and posting. That's not to say I don't want reviews, but this is more for me than you. If you want to review, go ahead. If you don't, that's fine. Like I said, this is purely for enjoyment.

* * *

_

"_Rosette_!" Sister Kate's voice booms, and the girl enters. Her expression is of someone who knows they have done something wrong, but has their justifications. She approaches the elder woman, bracing herself for a reprimand.

"After all that precaution if you messed up _again_," Sister Kate begins, the restraint from yelling in her voice obvious, "you still allowed yourself to be distracted! You've caused nothing but disaster in –"

"I saw him." Rosette's tone is eerily calm. Sister Kate nearly falters. Instead, she rises from her seat and slams her hands onto the desk.

"That is no reason for you to lose your concentration!" she barks angrily. "If you are emotional, you are _not_ to continue a mission! You are focusing on the task; anything else –"

"_He is my brother_!" Rosette bursts out, tears stinging her eyes. Without another word, she flees the room, slamming the door. Sister Kate sits back down, sighing.

"I know, Rosette. Believe me. But that is why I never let you search for him."

* * *

Word Count: 170 

_Confused? Leave a review. _


	3. Notice

"Come on, Rosette, the others are waiting!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the crowd. His fingers felt pleasantly warm against her skin, and for the first time, noticed some things she had previously missed.

Like the way strands of his hair swayed to the gentle rush of wind…

The way he laughed and smiled, the sound echoing in her ears and warming her heart…

"Rosette."

God, how could she have been so unobservant?

"Rosette?"

Why hadn't she realized how cute he was before?

"_Rosette_!"

She shook her head, embarrassed at having been caught day-dreaming. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Then she caught up to him.

He would never…

* * *

_Yes, that thought was meant to be left like that. Try and draw from it your own conclusions._


	4. Pain

We sit in silence; Rosette has just come back after a confrontation with one of Aion's servants. He offered her the chance to see her brother – at the risk of killing every person in the building.

She barely says a word to me, and I am careful not to press her injuries, although if she is in pain, she says nothing. A bandage rests on her forehead, and various scratches and cuts have been mended.

I don't understand what she felt after nearly having her brother in her grasp, but now she must be fathoming her own guilt for a choice she didn't make. I don't know what to do. Finally she speaks, her voice just above a whisper.

"I will… I will get him back. No matter what." Her voice shakes slightly and it pains me to see her vulnerable – for rarely have I seen her like this.

I can stand it no more; I reach out and pull her against me. Her arms tentatively reach up and grasp my clothes. She is on the verge of tears, so I don't know what to do.

So I hold her.

* * *

Word Count: 190 


	5. Absence

_This one is slightly repetitive. Sorry, it was the only way I could think of to get my point across.

* * *

_

I miss you.

I miss your smile. I miss your laugh.

I miss the way your eyes would light up whenever we discussed the future, the way the wind ruffled your hair, and the way you knew just how to reassure me with a smile.

I want to rub your back when you have a coughing fit, and I want you to say "Nee-san" so I can cry, knowing that after all these years, I finally have you back.

I want to know if you're okay. You see, even when you told me you were fine, I knew better.

After all, I am your sister.

I miss you, Joshua.

* * *

Word Count: 109 


	6. Twenty Years

_When I started this set of ficlets, I made a promise to myself not to type it out as "text", but as if it were truly the reflections of someone._

_I think I failed.

* * *

_

Twenty years.

I have searched for twenty years.

And this, this is what I get?

Who are you? You have taken my sister, and destroyed her memory.

I have cried over you, thinking you were lost to me. I found you, and you are lost – within yourself.

Why?

… why?

_Why?_

Where is the person I used to know?

You are nothing but a fragmented puppet!

This is the result of all my effort: a sister who does not recognize me, a human being reduced to a walking brainwashed shell, a worthless existence as a servant.

A waste of twenty years.

Word Count: 101

* * *

_I have the feeling this could be better than it is, but I had the fear of becoming repetitive even with this being as short as it is, so I broke it off._


	7. Tears

I promised myself I would never let things get to the point where you have to suffer. I did not want to witness the tearstains on your face – they told me someone inflicted internal pain on you, and I didn't know how to help you.

But as I lie here, wounded, blood staining my clothes, I can smell them.

Your tears.

This time, I know what causes you torment. I know what to do. I know how to wipe away your tears.

This time, I won't allow failure.

This time, I can heal you.

Word Count: 94

* * *

_Based on one of the later episodes._


	8. Sister

"Rosette…?" Chrno looks questioningly at her.

"It's okay," she reassures him. "He just gets tired."

Chrno frowns.

"It's part of his condition." She smiles, but her gaze has saddened as she observes her brother's sleeping form.

The devil glances at Joshua, then at the girl. "Does he worry you a lot?"

"A bit, but…" She pauses, reaching out to check his temperature.

"But what?" Chrno prompts her.

"At least I know I can be here to help him," she says. He nods, in understanding. "After all, he is my responsibility. My brother."

Chrno smiles. "It's good that he has you."

* * *

Word Count: 100 


	9. Burden

He lies there, blood seeping from his wounds. Rosette is by him, cradling his body in her arms.

"Chrno…"

He coughs, flecks of blood on his lips. His hand searches for hers and grasps it. "It's okay," he whispers.

"Chrno… I…"

There are so many things she wants to tell him, but his time is near. Dare she tell him, speaking the truth that needs to be voiced before it is too late? Dare she let him leave with the knowledge when it may only cause him despair?

But his breathing has become shallow, and her heart pounds in fear. He cannot speak anymore. His fingers slide free of hers as they reach up to touch her cheek. His fingers are cold, and she covers them with her own hand.

"Chrno," she whispers, gazing directly into his eyes; the colour is fading. "I… I love you."

What little emotion that is left in the depths of violet registers as surprise, and the guilt at saying something like this at such a time rises in her throat. Tears sting her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. He opens his mouth, and before he can say anything, a stream of blood trickles from his lips. The light in his gaze fades away and his fingers go limp.

The truth has just become more of a burden.

* * *

Word Count: 226

_Ah, the irony of time in this series. And no, the last sentence is not grammatically incorrect. Why did this feel more in-depth while it was still on paper?_


	10. Thank You

Thank you, Rosette.

For everything. For accepting me as I was… equally. Human and devil. At first, I didn't know why you bothered with me. Humans like you despised those of us from Hell that had broke free to roam the earth, terrorizing all and causing misery among the people that only existed for humanity.

But you… you were different. You became my first true friend.

Now I know.

Thank you for being determined even when all else failed to work as planned. You have always believed in everyone and everything, knowing that somehow all our effort would be repaid in the end. Sometimes I wondered how you could not_, would not_ give up.

But now I know.

Thank you for never allowing us to despair. You always asked me, in private, how I could keep going when it looked to be the end. Rosette, _you _were always the one that made me wonder; how you could do that. How you could get back up and confront Aion once again just for the sake of being able to see your brother and make sure he was alright. To be honest, doing such a thing over and over again without being so passionately discouraged makes you stronger than I could ever be.

Your resolution of doing what you can and when you can to make things improve influenced me. You made me want to be a better person, Rosette.

Thank you for teaching me to appreciate life. Maybe a "thank you" isn't enough, but it is the only thing I can say.

You have become everything to me, Rosette.

So thank you.

* * *

Word Count: 271

_A bit longer than I wanted it to be, and definitely more extensive than what was planned, but I think I was able to express the content in a better way. Some things just cannot be conveyed within 100 words._


	11. Rage

He can feel it.

The rage, the hatred, the anguish.

All because of her.

The power envelops him, consuming his mind, filling his soul, destroying his sanity.

All because of her.

It blinds him to a world of red, threatening to erupt in a wave of radiating fury. It deafens him, overpowering all his senses, the simple ability to just _be. _

All because of her.

And so he fights, because it is the only thing he knows, and his mind recognized the taste of coppery vengeance, emerging in a pool of red.

Because she was injured.

So he takes comfort in red.

Because he wants to protect.

* * *

Word Count: 107

_I honestly don't know how I managed to write something like this. Very weird._

_The original title for this was "Red"._


	12. Hope

Her voice rings out to the Heavens. Her soul is white, pure, and without malice or vengeance.

She sings, her long hair flowing out behind her. The notes are distinct, clear, and they are a welcome sound to all.

They bring faith, renewed hopes for prosperity, love and understanding into the world.

Once what was lost has now been found.

She is hope. She is faith. She is restoration to the weary and salvation to the weak.

She is still only a little girl. She is still learning how to smile despite the memories of her tragic past.

But she is strong.

She is Azmaria.

**Word Count**: 105

_The original title for this was "Strength". I was going to change it a second time to "Pure", but I think "Hope" suits Azmaria best given what she does to inspire other people._


	13. Concern

_Some of the upcoming ones may seem like more of a retelling of an anime episode itself rather than an individual moment, but it's only because I wanted to try and provide some perspectives based on the event that I wrote about.

* * *

_

She sat up in bed. After the soup, she felt considerably better. Her face wasn't flushed, and her head didn't spin whenever she tried to talk. That was a good sign, a very good sign.

But what about Chrno?

She got up, immensely relieved that the dizzy spells appeared not to be coming back. Quietly she went down the hall and entered the room that the young devil was in.

He was still asleep, his face flushed. He hadn't moved. She watched him for a long moment, recalling the fortune teller's words.

_If you want to make him better…_

She bent down, gathering the courage for what she was about to do. Praying that he would not wake up in the middle of it, her lips hovered near his, still momentarily hesitant. Then she pressed her lips lightly against his.

Sometime later she stirred. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep seconds after she'd broken off the kiss. She looked up, concerned about Chrno's condition, when she noticed he was observing her. He was standing by the window, the moonlight lighting the side of his face; it was no longer flushed, just slightly pale. And he was smiling at her.

"Ready to continue, Rosette?"

She smiled back. He was going to be fine.

* * *

_Someone tell me I'm a lazy idiot who doesn't have her own imagination when it comes to ficlets. I deserve it. _


	14. Wasted

After four years, she finally saw him.

After four years, she was about to hear her name from his lips.

But as she approaches him, tears in her eyes, he does not even so much as glance at her.

"Joshua." The name leaves her lips as a whisper, tears threatening to fall. She wants to hug, ask him how he has been, how worried she has been for the past four years…

"Hello." He speaks in a formal tone of voice, giving her a genuinely polite smile. "My name is Joshua. Who are you?"

And her heart shatters.

He does not remember her.

Those four years of constant searching, constant praying, constant hoping?

Wasted.

Absolutely wasted.

For a brother who no longer knows.

* * *

_Original title was "Joshua"._

**Word Count: **123


	15. Life

Dear Rosette,

There are so many things I never got to tell you. Perhaps I thought there would always be time, which is rather ironic, given the fact that time was the one thing we were never more aware of.

Time was the one thing we've never had.

Yes, I know you told me countless times it did not matter, that you did it and would willingly do it again to help me – just because you cared – but the consequences of your decision will haunt me forever.

Every time you opened that seal, you gave me more strength, even while you knew you might not get to see Joshua again.

Every time you opened that seal, you sacrificed more of your life force. I can never possibly repay your kindness, Rosette. Even when I warned you about the fact that your lifetime would be shorter than most, you did not hesitate. It only shows me the extent of your love, for both me and your brother.

You never told me you care for me. You never told me of your concern for my well-being.

You never had to, Rosette.

It was in the way you would fight for me, the way you watched over me when I was sick, and the way you would hold me when I was injured.

I just knew.

Word Count: 225


	16. Memory

Dear sister,

I don't know where to start. It's been so many years, I doubt you will even hear this prayer anymore. But I have never stopped trying, and I never will.

I remember everything about you; the way your eyes lit up with happiness when we played together, the way you smiled as if to say I was the best little sister in all the world.

I admit… I don't feel like the best little sister anymore. I haven't felt like that for a very long time. I haven't seen you for so many years, although I do not have the guilt of saying I didn't try. Maybe it's because I have nothing else to go back to.

You will _always_ be my big sister, no matter what happens. Nothing can change the fact that we have the same blood.

You are out there somewhere. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to reclaim you as _my _sister, and make things right once again.

Because even if you do not remember me, somewhere within your mind and soul is the sister I once knew.

It may be buried, but it is still there.

You are my sister.

Word Count: 200

_Apologies for the last supposed "update". See my profile for more information regarding the Chrno Crusade ficlets._


	17. Trust

I've never trusted demons.

Chrno is no reason for me to start.

He may be nice, forgiving and sincere, but he still has that demonic blood. I don't care what he has done to earn your trust so quickly.

You once asked me, "Why did you defend Chrno?"

No, I still didn't trust him. I doubt I can ever allow myself to do that. And no, it was not the sudden vulnerability and panic I saw in his gaze as the monster targeted him. It was because I would have been taunted for not defending the helpless. It's what I've been trained to do.

So stop seeing my action as another purpose.

Okay… so he's become my friend. But that doesn't mean anything. The demon side of him still exists.

Perhaps that's a good thing.

--

Word Count: 135


	18. Fear

As I sit here and observe the last golden rays of sunlight fading beyond the horizon, an emotion rises up within my heart: fear.

At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. Give up the last of my life force to support you so you could defeat Aion. I had no hesitation then. You were lying there defeated, blood coming from many wounds, telling me the end was near.

But now, as I think about it, perhaps I'm not as ready as I thought I was. It's one thing to say something, but another thing entirely to accept the truth of your own words and actions. The consequences of _my_ actions have more truth than anything else. I am afraid, Chrno.

So, please, hold me. Don't say anything. Just hold me.

As long as you are near me… my fear is somewhat eased.

--

Word Count: 146


	19. Honesty

She felt so guilty.

If she hadn't been so slow in reacting, perhaps he wouldn't have been injured.

As of now, he lay on the bed, bandages covering his waist and the top of his head. His wounds had been taken care of earlier, after the last fight in which Azmaria had been taken away by Aion. She sat nearby and observed him, watching the way his chest moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern. He really needed the rest after the last battle.

She reached out and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes, which at the moment slowly fluttered open. She quickly drew her hand back into her lap and shifted her gaze, a dull flush rising into her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He exhaled a long breath, which only emphasized how tired he really was. After a long moment of silence he spoke, turning his head slightly to look at her. "It's alright. I wasn't really sleeping anyway. Just relaxing."

"You should be getting rest."

He frowned, studying her somber expression carefully. "Rosette… I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"You could have been killed. Why didn't you just let me -"

His tone was hoarse, yet it still managed to sound rather firm when he responded. "Because it would have meant…"

"I know what it meant, Chrno! I was the one willing to complete the contract!"

"And in doing so, you sacrifice yourself for me every time you undo the latch!" He tried to emphasize a point, but only ended up in a rather violent coughing fit. She watched him worriedly, biting her lip while waiting for the coughing to subside so he could speak again. "It's not necessary, Rosette!"

"Is that how you think of it?" she asked quietly. "Because the way I see it, if I hadn't done that… you might have ended up in an even worse condition. Azmaria is gone -" Here her throat tightened "- and if we don't do something soon…"

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." He had closed his eyes again and was trying to relax. Rosette stared at him for a moment. Her tone lowered until it was barely audible.

"Chrno… when I signed that contract for you… I was aware of the consequences. It was like a challenge for me, to prove what I could do so I could help you save others. I know my life span is even more limited, but it saves lives, including yours… then it is worth it. Why don't you understand that?"

She listened to the sound of his breathing for several long moments. Just when she thought he had fallen asleep, he spoke again. This time, his voice was a mere whisper and she had to lean forward to catch what he was saying.

"Every time you open it, you risk more of your life for something that you're not even completely sure you can achieve. You mean too much to me… to do something like that."

"Chrno…" she whispered, her eyes wide with surprise. But by now he was almost asleep, and she didn't want to disturb him. Perhaps he was just saying that stuff because he was tired from the day, but she couldn't be sure. Again her hand extended out, the tips of her fingers barely touching the side of his face, then drew it back again.

"Thank you."

--

Word Count: 575.

_Maybe this should have been a one-shot instead!_


	20. Respect

_My attempt at humor. It will probably suck._

_--_

"Rosette… for the tenth time, I said I was sorry.

"Will you at least listen to me? You don't have to say anything. I just want to know you're listening. Stop turning your head away every time I open my mouth to say something!

"_Please_, Rosette? After you hear me, I promise I'll stop talking. You can hit me all you want, but I still say it wasn't my fault. Well, it wasn't completely my fault."

She finally turned to face him, although her gaze shifted anywhere else to avoid meeting his eyes. A dull flush still covered her face. He seemed to take this as an encouraging sign.

"I told you I didn't mean to. I was on my way to find you because we had news, but then I… I uh, needed to…"

Her words cut across him. "And you couldn't tell it was a _girl's _section, you perverted jerk?"

"Well," the devil spluttered hastily, his face going red. "I, uh… I wasn't paying attention. My mind… my mind was on… um, other things."

She still refused to look directly at him. "I bet."

"Honest, I didn't mean to. Nobody _told_ me you were –"

Her gaze shot up, flashing fire at him. "The door was closed for a reason, you – you -"

His face was now a brilliant shade of red. "I saw nothing, I swear! I would never…" Then his tone became more serious. "I respect your privacy, Rosette. I would never do anything to invade it on purpose. You know that."

She stared at him for a long moment, then nodded, her gaze softening. "I know. I… I'm sorry I made assumptions so quickly." She even managed an embarrassed smile. Then she reached over and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you still opened the door."

At least they were both honest.

--

Word Count: 312

Yeah, it's crap. I'm not known for humorous stories. I promise, there are better ones coming.


	21. Gift

"It was a nice night, wasn't it Rosette?" Chrno said as they headed back to their room.

"Yes, it certainly was. I'm just so happy we were able to hold that Christmas party for Azmaria," Rosette said, a smile crossing her features.

They entered the room and Rosette flopped onto her bed, stifling a yawn. Chrno, however, remained standing. "Um...that reminds me. Rosette, I… I got something for you."

Blue eyes opened a bit wider in surprise as she stared at up him. "You what?" When a light blush on his face confirmed that he had indeed said what she thought she heard, she sat up. "Chrno…" All of a sudden her own face felt rather hot and she avoided his gaze for a brief second, slightly embarrassed. "You… you didn't have to."

"I know."

Then Rosette went from being a sentimental partner to an excited child. She leaped off the bed and ran to him, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. "What did you get me?"

He presented her with a box. Inside was a silver necklace with a red gem, and tiny wings sprouting from either side.

"Chrno…"

The blush deepened on his face. "I know, it's not the best. It's – it's not real silver since… well, we don't really have… I mean, we can't afford much, but…"

"No, no… it's…" She wasn't sure what to say at first, admiring the small red gem and the silver glow of the necklace catching the light. "It's… beautiful, Chrno."

"I'm sorry… it was more of a rushed thing." He looked bright crimson now, and his gaze was shifting nervously, focusing on anything but her face.

She looked up at him and extended the hand with the necklace in it to him. "Help me put it on?" she inquired.

He went behind her to fasten it around her neck. His fingers barely brushed past the soft skin, although she could almost feel his warmth despite the few inches between them, and she shivered involuntarily. He didn't seem to notice as he linked the chain together, then stood back. "It looks nice on you, Rosette. Very nice."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. An awkward silence filled the air between them. Then her smile faded. "Chrno, I… I didn't get you anything…" It was her turn to flush a light shade of pink and avert her gaze to the ground. "I mean… I thought… well -"

"Rosette." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she slowly glanced upwards at him. There was nothing but honesty in his deep violet gaze. "It's alright. Just being here with you, and seeing you happy, and Azmaria happy…" He gave her a gentle smile. "That's enough of a Christmas gift."

And truly, it was.

Word Count: 435

* * *

_Author's Note: Cliché? Yeah, that's what I thought. But hey, the aim of this one was to be sweet, even if it did end up being clichéd. _


	22. Surface

"Chrno, there's something I have to tell you."

It was the night before they would officially set out with the purpose of tracking down Aion and destroying him.

He looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, watching as she slowly attached the gun to her waist and collect the other equipment necessary for the confrontation. "If it doesn't relate to our mission, you'll have time to tell me later."

"I have to tell you now. If one of us doesn't make it…" Was it just him, or did she look rather pale tonight? Perhaps she really was more nervous than she had previously admitted.

"Don't say that." Although Chrno himself would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, he didn't want to think about the possibilities of failure. He may have been a demon, but Aion had once corrupted him, brainwashing him with the deceptive power of a demon and forcing him to destroy almost all of mankind. There was no telling what would happen to either of them.

But Rosette was unusually persistent with voicing her thoughts tonight. "Just in case."

"The only sacrifice will be our freedom. But that won't happen, because we won't allow Aion to win. We _can't_ allow him to win."

"Chrno…" The slightest quaver in her voice could be heard underlying the surface.

He set down his things on the bed and went over to her, drawing her in a loose embrace against his shoulder. "We'll be alright," he said, sounding more like he needed to convince himself as well as for her benefit.

"You don't know that."

"Rosette…"

He heard her swallow, and felt her hand grasping his own for a few brief moments. "I just… I don't want to lose you. You're my partner, and if anything ever happened to you…"

"I'll do my best not to let it," he assured her.

"Chrno…" This time she sounded hesitant, not afraid, and he backed away a little to study her expression. There was nervous anguish in her gaze, desperation in her voice, and her eyes kept flickering to meet his directly. "I… I want you to know…" She bit her lip, and just when he thought she wouldn't continue, she spoke. "I… you've been such a good friend. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I just… I just wanted you to know, even if…"

He simply blinked at her for a second, but she didn't elaborate. Was that it? Okay, so maybe he had sacrificed his life for hers on several occasions, but they both knew the depth of their friendship was deeper than anyone could possibly comprehend, mainly because he was still a demon and she a nun. For some reason, he had the feeling that she was holding something back. "You've been a good partner as well, Rosette," he said softly, watching her reaction closely. She knew that, didn't she? Or at least he thought she would have, but it didn't seemed to be what she had been expecting; a hugely false smile appeared on her face and she quickly turned to snatch up another gun.

"Well, we should go. We're wasting time!" Even her attempt at a cheerful tone sounded awkward and false, and he could tell with ease that she was trying just a bit too hard to act like her usual self. Something was still off. Before he could say another word, however, she left the room behind her.

Chrno sighed and picked up his own machinery weapons from the bed. Maybe he should have told her, but if he had… and they didn't survive, could he still be blamed?

_-x-_

Word Count: 601

Author's Note: _The conversation between Chrno and Rosette was written differently and the scene generally ended up being a completely different idea, as the original version could have been read as OOC_

_- the original title for this was "Relationship" (needed to be changed because of the ending)_


	23. Remnant

SPOILER WARNING – please do not read _unless you have seen the end_ of the anime series. This has potential spoilers. I cannot speak for the manga as I haven't read it; I only know the anime ends differently than the manga. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_-x-_

Her name is etched onto a smooth slab of stone, along with the years.

I approach it, the wind ruffling through my hair. I supposed I should be happy that I'm alive. We became friends, set out to achieve a goal… and now that goal has been achieved. She was happy before she died; she knew her brother was safe and in good hands. Things would be okay.

Only they're not.

I don't want to be alone.

I know Azmaria remains with me, and the rest of the Order is still around, but it's just not the same. Rosette and I had a special friendship. At times, yes she could be a handful, but I know her heart was always in the right place. She never gave up.

Even her death was not in vain, as it gave me the power to finally defeat Aion and restore peace, something she had wanted so much to do.

Even now, I can picture her with ease, laughing and telling me not to worry. _Don't waste time_, she always said. _Use whatever you can. Use the time you have now to improve your chances in the future. _That was our Rosette. Always a positive spirit.

Her death left a tremendous impact on all our lives. Even when we try go about our missions, acting like everything is alright, it always feels like something is missing. Like something just isn't right. I try not to think about it, but on occasion when I leave for a mission, I'll turn to ask her something, only to realize she's no longer there. Sometimes I still pretend that one day she will appear, causing mayhem within the Monastery, smiling and thinking up excuses for whatever mission she has screwed up.

Not this time.

Not ever again.

_-x-_

Word Count: 298


End file.
